Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 6$. $4$ $b$ $^2 + 4$ $a$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 4{(6)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 4{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 100 + 24 - 3 $ $ = 121$